


Шепот в ночи

by Hiwlaska



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, OOC, POV, романтика, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiwlaska/pseuds/Hiwlaska
Summary: Он никогда не говорил, что любит. Он только принимал любовь и заботу, он воспринимал это, как само собой разумеющееся. Его любимый, тот без кого не прожить, без кого не вдохнуть, он здесь, такой живой, тёплый, добрый и бесконечно влюблённый. Он всегда будет рядом.Он так думал...





	1. Гарри Поттер

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновиловки: http://i77.beon.ru/85/67/246785/7/49700507/x_cf663700.jpeg
> 
> Публикация на сторонних ресурсах только с моего разрешения. Ссылку на данную страницу можете указывать, где угодно без лишних вопросов.

      Кровавые линии расчерчивают тело блондина. Кровь. Сколько крови. Снейп, как тень, проскальзывает мимо меня прямо к Драко. Только бы тот был жив! Всё что угодно, только бы жил. Зельевар выносит Драко из туалета плаксы Миртл, а я так и стою, как статуя.  
      Когда я отмер, то здесь уже никого не было. Лечу стрелой, спотыкаясь и падая, в больничное крыло, но там никого. Снова в подземелья. Покои Снейпа заперты, просто опускаюсь на пол и застываю. В мозгу лишь одна мысль:« Если я его убил, то…» Дальше с этим я жить не смогу, только не без него.  
      Просыпаюсь под утро под дверью в покои Снейпа, он недовольно меня тормошит, хорошо хоть не пинками. Что-то кричит, отчитывает, так что главную фразу я чуть не пропускаю. Он жив, с ним всё будет в порядке. Все остальные оскорбления в излюбленной форме зельевара уже проходят мимо ушей. Он жив!  
  
      Две недели как в тумане, а затем я набираюсь храбрости и подхожу к нему. Драко, как ни странно, один и, как ни странно, смотрит с подозрением, но без страха. Я делаю ещё шаг и меня прорывает. Все переживания последних дней, все чувства, что клубились где-то внутри, как яд на дне стакана, всё это вырвалось. Я говорил много и бессвязно и, наконец, смог сказать главное.  
      — Я тебя люблю, давно, прости, я не хотел, я дурак, я…  
      Мысли путаются и речь тоже, говорю это всё, почти вплотную прижав Драко к стене, а тот лишь смотрит широко раскрытыми глазами. Считает, что я сошёл с ума? Я выдыхаюсь, будто с последним словом ушла и жизнь, и просто опускаюсь перед ним на колени.  
      Тот вздрагивает, наклоняется, хватает меня за плечи и вздёргивает, снова ставя на ноги, как куклу встряхивает.  
      — Поттер, ты сбрендил!  
      Кричит он мне так близко, лишь потянись… Как часто я в последнее время видел тебя, моё наваждение, вот так во сне. Я действительно спятил, сошёл с ума от любви и несбывшихся желаний. Я тянусь к его губам и целую. Пусть он меня оттолкнёт, пусть проклянёт, пусть хоть разорвёт, пусть… но всё это будет потом.  
      Он застывает, и его руки зарываются мне в волосы. Он притягивает и берёт инициативу, целуя. Больше ничего не соображаю и медленно превращаюсь в нечто, не подвластное разуму; я как послушная глина в его руках, что могут сделать со мной всё. Всё что ему угодно.  
  
      Ты так мне ничего и не рассказал. Всё также пропадаешь в Выручай-комнате; всё также временами уходишь в себя, как и весь этот год; но теперь хоть изредка, урывками, в заброшенном классе ночью — когда никто не видит и не слышит — ты мой. Я могу целовать тебя, обнимать, ощущать тебя в себе и шептать тебе, что люблю безмерно. Ты всегда страстен — то ласков, то напорист — я просто таю в твоих руках, но ты всегда молчалив, ты никогда мне ничего не говоришь.  
  
      Я вижу тебя там на Астрономической башне и в ужасе понимаю, что так нельзя. Сам до конца этого не осознавая, начинаю молиться самой Магии — пусть кто-нибудь другой, пусть не Драко; я не хочу, чтобы он сломался, чтобы он стал таким же как сумасшедший убийца, что стоит рядом с ним. Когда Снейп произносит Авада Кедавра, я почти благодарен ему, я почти готов его простить за убийство. Я в ужасе и беспомощности стою на Астрономической башне, глядя вниз на распростёртое тело директора. Пустота — и в сердце, и в душе.  
  
      Сколько времени мы уже скитаемся. Теперь лишь вдвоём. Как устал и я, и Гермиона. Вечный страх, а ночами сны, они приходят всё реже, но они как лучи света в тёмном царстве, как соль на рану. В них он в моих объятьях: стонет, целует, и я шепчу слова любви; шепчу, когда отрываюсь от его губ; шепчу, когда зацеловываю его шею; шепчу, когда вбираю его естество; шепчу, когда он движется во мне; кричу, когда кончаю. Затем утро, и снова бег от смерти.  
  
      Вот он передо мной, мой Драко, но он меня не узнаёт. На миг — всего десятую долю секунды — я думаю что он меня узнал, но промолчал, он на моей стороне, он защищает меня, потому что понимает и любит, но лишь на миг. Я ведь выгляжу по-другому, он просто не узнал меня.  
      Но я жив, жив благодаря ему и Добби, и я выберусь и убью гада Волдеморта, убью этого змея лишь затем, чтобы ты больше не выглядел так отчаянно беззащитно, так потерянно. Драко, ты другой, ты не такой, это не ты, это они превращают тебя невесть во что. Настоящий ты — страстный, ты живой, ты не такой.  
  
      Пламя — оно бушует и норовит сожрать. Отобрать у меня того единственного, ради кого я дышу, живу, улыбаюсь и борюсь. Пусть сам сгорю, но он будет жить, ведь он их останавливал — Кребба и Гойла. Он хотел снова меня защитить?  
      Как хочется в это верить, как хочется надеяться. Ведь ты никогда не сказал ни разу что любишь, ни разу — даже шёпотом, даже в забытьи. Всё это мелочи: пусть я для тебя был лишь забавой, пусть, но умереть я тебе не дам, достану хоть из ада — ты для меня жизнь.  
      Мы вылетаем из Выручай-комнаты, уйдя от Адского пламени в последний миг; ты растерян, но недолго. Я не успеваю ничего сказать, как ты исчезаешь. Но ты жив, это главное. Шепчу про себя: «Люблю тебя, любимый, только выживи, молю».  
  
      Лес вокруг, моя дорога к смерти непроста. Глупо было хоть на что-то надеяться, ведь я — Мальчик-который-выжил, а должен был умереть ещё в годовалом возрасте. Зелье, что с таким трудом я нашёл в запасниках Блэк-хауса — древнее, способное справиться с любым проклятьем, ядом и ранением — я вылил в рот умирающего Снейпа. Он ведь тоже не жил по-настоящему, может хоть теперь поживёт для себя. Я же, похоже, жил в долг. Жил, чтобы умереть.  
      Вся моя жизнь встала на место, всё обрело смысл, всё. Зачем мне семья? Без неё умирать легче. Зачем мне друзья? Да, им будет больно, но у них есть любовь и будущее. И я наконец был рад, что так никогда и не услышал: «Я люблю тебя». Иначе не смог бы уйти, не смог бы умереть. Авада — этот зелёный луч смерти — летит мне в грудь. Какое хорошее заклинание: ни мучений, ни страха, лишь вспышка и смерть. Конец.  


***

  
  
      Я просыпаюсь от боли, тело болит, кажется, везде. И это смерть? Но почему я чувствую боль? Темно. Я никак не могу понять, где же я? Но судя по звукам и, особенно, запахам, я жив. Или превратился в зомби и подыхаю от собственных испарений. Хотя нет, зомби же не чувствуют боли. Я пытаюсь встать: звук лязга цепей, и падаю в небытие.  
  
      Новое пробуждение. О, эти запахи мне знакомы. Больничное крыло. До боли знакомый по прошлой жизни запах. Прошлой жизни? Я резко открываю глаз и зажмуриваюсь. Яркий свет, больничная палата, ко мне подскакивает доктор, задаёт странные вопросы, но я зависаю уже на первом.  
      — Стивен, тебя же зовут Стивен Уайлдер? Как ты?  
      Кто? Я молчу в полном шоке. Вокруг ещё несколько таких же пациентов. Худые, замученные. Как я? Смотрю на свои худые руки со следами от кандалов и говорю то, что меня сейчас действительно волнует. Впервые в жизни прошу зеркало. Смотрю в него, не слушая слов молоденькой медиковедьмы, что добро улыбается и щебечет насчёт того, что шрамы пройдут со временем; всё будет хорошо, теперь точно будет. Меня её слова не трогают, так как из зеркала на меня смотрит другой человек. Русые волосы, круглое лицо, курносый нос, серо-голубые глаза. Цвет кожи определить сложно, она у меня сейчас серо-зелёно-бесцветная. Худое костлявое тело. Не моё тело. Я откладываю зеркало и закрываю глаза. Если я сошёл с ума, то это безумие мне даже немного нравится, ведь в этом странном сумасшедшем месте нет Мальчика-который-выжил.  
  
      Выхожу из маленькой квартирки в Кленовом переулке. Тихая, спокойная улочка в магической части Лондона. Покупаю в магазинчике напротив молока и хлеба, прохожу мимо киоска с газетами. Всё ещё невольно вздрагиваю, видя своё фото; вернее уже не своё, а фото Мальчика-который-выжил-и-умер-во-имя-Британии; ведь я всего лишь магглорождённый молодой волшебник: дом которого сожгли, родителей убили, а меня заточили в подземелья Малфой-мэнора и там несчастный Стивен Уайлдер и умер; а я Гарри Поттер — мальчик, что умер в 1981 году на Хэллоуин, превратившись в Мальчика-который-выжил -воскрес. Меня быстро подлатали и выпустили из больницы. Я был не против. Лето, солнце. Но видеть себя на страницах хвалебных статей всё ещё странно — столько патоки и пафоса, что невольно становилось жаль этого Мальчика-который-выжил.  
      Мне, как пострадавшему в ходе войны, выделили маленькую квартирку: кухня, комната, туалет и общая на весь этаж ванная комната. Просто хоромы после дома Дурслей. Хорошие люди вокруг. Они стараются снова жить, снова улыбаться, и я живу и улыбаюсь. Живу, это так странно. И всё было бы просто прекрасно, если бы не сны, в которых я продолжаю целовать и обнимать, отдаваться и шептать — как я люблю блондина, что мелькает иногда в газетах, как сын того, кто убил Тёмного Лорда. Того, кто пустил Аваду и победил. Руки так и тянутся обклеить всю комнату в квартирке его колдофото, но я сдерживаюсь: проснувшись, я шепчу, что Гарри Поттер мёртв, что эта любовь — лишь помешательство прошлой жизни.  
  
      Я снова еду в Хогвартс-экспрессе в школу. Оказывается, я ученик-одногодка Гарри Поттера и учусь на Хаффлпаффе. Восьмой курс для всех тех, кто не смог закончить обучение в прошлом году. Со страхом жду встречи как с теми, кто знал Стивена, так и с теми, кого знал Гарри Поттера.  
      Я выхожу из поезда: ко мне не подходят и не здороваются, хотя нет — вот паренёк из Хаффлпаффа, несмело смотрит и подходит.  
      — Привет.   
      Я улыбаюсь в ответ:  
      — Прости, с памятью что-то, временами пропадает, ты не удивляйся, мы знакомы?  
      Пытаюсь вспомнить его имя.  
      — Я Грегори, мы в одной комнате живём. Ты как?  
      — Я жив, всё хорошо, всё в порядке. А ты?  
      Парень догадался, что тему потерь и боли лучше не трогать, и заговорил о новом учебном годе, о странном коте мальчика-первогодки, о том, что будет на ужин. Хороший он.  
      Я слушал его растерянно, оглядывался. Но увидел всех, о ком переживал, лишь в Большом зале. Гермиона, Рон, Джинни, Невилл и другие ребята. Перевожу взгляд на стол Слизерина. Стараюсь лишь мазнуть взглядом по платиновой макушке, но не удерживаюсь и смотрю. Он, как всегда, великолепен. Рядом с ним сидит Забини — странно близко, что-то шепчет, улыбается, по другую руку Панси. Отвожу взгляд, даю мысленный подзатыльник. Хватит, ты умер, покойся с миром, Гарри Поттер.  
      Задушевная речь перед ужином, хвалебные слова: то, что Снейп остался директором — что-то на грани фантастики и добавляет нереальности происходящему; то, что восхваляют Малфоев — тоже. А стоять и отдавать дань памяти себе любимому так странно. Но эта реальность мне нравится много больше той, что была в прошлом году; реальность, где он жив, где у него есть будущее, свобода. Улыбка сама расползается по лицу, и я принимаюсь за еду.  
  
      Сам не понимаю, почему? Стивен никогда не питал любви к полётам, Стивен никогда не играл в квиддич, но мои ноги сами привели меня в хранилище мётел, и я сам не заметил, как уже держал старую, школьную, видавшую виды метлу. Простое заклинание, и я взлетаю. Тело странно, непривычно неповоротливое, хоть фигура худая и казалась гибкой. Я покачиваюсь, чуть не падаю, но удерживаюсь на метле. Взлетаю и забываю обо всём. Лечу быстро, безумно, оживляя почившего мертвеца из плена смерти; лечу так, как любил летать Гарри Поттер, всё выше и выше. Раскрываю объятия восходящему солнцу, проношусь над гладью Чёрного озера. Смех чистый, радостный, счастливый, свободный. Сам не замечаю, как ко мне подлетает тень, хватает за плечо, и я бы упал, если бы меня не удержала крепкая хватка.  
      — Тебе жить надоело? Безумец, летать на этой рухляди, — злые слова, давно знакомый голос из прошлой жизни, а я сижу на метле и молчу; замирая смотрю в эти, такие безумно любимые, серые глаза сейчас напоминающие грозовое небо, только молнии не сверкают.  
      — Мне захотелось полетать. Последний год учимся, потом взрослая жизнь, а я никогда по-настоящему так и не полетал, — ложь срывается с губ легко (всё-таки плачет по мне Слизерин), жаль, что Шляпа меня туда не отправила — может тогда у нас было бы больше ночей, больше объятий. Я мотаю головой, отгоняя свои безумные сны и чуть не падаю.  
      — Осторожней будь.  
      Драко улетает быстро, как стрела. А я, как дурак, ещё битый день вспоминаю его пусть и случайное, но касание.  
  
      Теперь каждое утро я тайно летаю на старой хогвартской метле, на новую денег нет. Я понял, чем хочу заняться. Идея глупая — в стиле Гарри Поттера, но от этого не менее желанная. Я буду курьером. Они доставляют специальные посылки, что нельзя отправить камином или, не дай Мерлин, аппарировать, нельзя доверить сове, но нужно доставить быстро и в сжатые сроки. Один, с скрывающими артефактами в небе, в любую погоду на быстрой метле. Видеть мир, общаться с разными людьми и при этом получать хорошие деньги. Работа тяжёлая, но всё, что я умею — это махать палочкой и летать; и если уничтожать и ловить преступников мне не хочется — хватит, Гарри, навоевался — то летать очень хотелось. Смотришь, со временем я найду себе место в этом мире.  
  
      Тело двигается само. Дуэль — тягучая, красивая, заклинания летят и отражаются — мне нравится, Мордред как же мне нравится; останавливаюсь, тяжело дышу и смотрю на нашего учителя по ЗОТИ Люпина. Жаль, что Нимфадору спасти не удалось, но у Тэдди остался хотя бы отец. Аконитовое зелье Снейп улучшил и теперь ему официально разрешили вести ЗОТИ. Понимаю, что вокруг тишина; Люпин удивлён и доволен.  
      — Очень хорошо, Уайлдер, ты можешь рассчитывать на очень высокий бал по ЗОТИ.  
      — Спасибо, профессор, — говорю, понимая, что опять увлёкся. Неловкость нового тела спасала, но с каждой новой тренировкой она уходила; как же Слизерин, Гриффиндор — по тебе плачет Поттер.  
      Лёгкое покашливание, и я оборачиваюсь. Драко смотрит на меня странно безумным взглядом, будто пожирает. Смаргиваю и вижу лишь привычную маску. Показалось?  
  
      Рождество, все заняты приготовлениями, а я, по привычке из прошлой жизни, остаюсь в Хогвартсе. Взлетаю на метле, пролетаю (и сам хоть и дал слово, что не буду), но лечу к величественной статуе в честь последней битвы и тех, кто там погиб. Глупо желать побывать на своей могиле. Глупо, но моя жизнь вся состоит из глупостей. Опускаюсь и замечаю, что я не один. Всего несколько шагов и осознание. На снегу сидит Драко, вот так на мёрзлой земле. Делаю лишь несколько шагов и он оборачивается. Глаза красные, растрепанный, такой непривычно-живой и несчастный, пытается подняться, пошатываясь. Он пьян? Но сейчас же день!  
      Он снова падает. Я подбегаю к нему. Нельзя же так!  
      — Драко, что случилось? Может тебя проводить? Холодно, замёрзнешь.  
      Он толкает меня, отшатывается, падает.  
      — Оставь меня, что ты понимаешь? Может я хочу остаться здесь, замёрзнуть и сдохнуть.  
      Мда, такого Драко я не видел и не хотел видеть. Здесь? Я огляделся. Могила Гарри Поттера — моя могила, помпезная, в мраморе. Будто замурованный Мальчик-который-выжил, как жил, так и умер — закованный в рамки. Меня передёрнуло от этого места. Всегда представлял, что меня похоронят в тихом месте в Годриковой лощине рядом с родителями, а не так.  
      Подошёл к Драко, потянул, пытаясь поднять.  
      — Ты же известен, подумай, что о тебе напишут; вставай, нашёл место.  
      — Кошмарный склеп правда? — покачиваясь, блондин обвёл место.  
      Я с ним мысленно согласился, но только сейчас понял, что Согревающих чар на блондине нет, руки у него были ледяные. Выругался про себя.  
      — Идём, провожу. Куда тебя можно отвести?  
      Блондин обвёл всё ещё раз взглядом — пустым, бессмысленным, будто Драко сейчас где угодно, но не здесь. Да что ж такое-то!  
      — Я ведь так ни разу и не сказал ему, что люблю.  
      От этих слов, сказанных блондином где-то на грани слышимости, я застыл, и он опять свалился в снег; неловко, хорошо хоть местами этот жуткий мрамор был присыпан снегом, что смягчал звуки и впечатление.  
      — Я жалкий трус: ведь мог бы хоть раз, но нет, мы Малфои — мы гордые, мы никогда не признаёмся в чувствах, мы лишь принимаем любовь. Любовь, разве такие мы её заслужили! И что теперь? Его замуровали в этот склеп и забыли.  
      — Прости, ты сам не понимаешь, что несёшь, — говорю я, не желая верить, это всего лишь пьяный бред. Давлю отголоски надежды где-то глубоко в себе. Гарри Поттер умер, да здравствует герой; он умер, его нет.  
      Аппарирую в маленькую гостиницу, снимаю небольшой номер, затаскиваю туда почти бессознательного блондина, укладываю, оставляю ключ от номера и записку и ухожу. Возвращаюсь в Хогвартс растревоженный и взволнованный.  
  
      Рождество такое тёплое и родное, последнее в этих стенах. Оно прошло. Стараюсь присматривать за Драко. Странным Драко. Каким-то потерянным, незнакомым. Скоро итоговые экзамены, а он выглядит всё хуже.  
      Тревога поселилась, возвращая к прежней страшной жизни, когда не знал — а доживёшь ли до завтра. Но почему? Ведь всё хорошо.  
  
      Я иду на Астрономическую башню, чтобы посидеть, подумать и успокоиться; всё как всегда. Май подходит к концу, лето приближается. Ночи прохладные, тихие. Подхожу ко входу и застываю. На парапете, свесив ноги в бездну, сидит Драко. Я, едва дыша, крадусь к нему; едва ступая, боясь спугнуть; ещё шаг и с силой хватаю за талию. Он вскрикивает от неожиданности, и я утягиваю его на пол.  
      — С ума сошёл! Упадёшь! — кричу я, страх за него перекрывает всё.  
      Он даже не пытается вырваться  
      — Уйди. Я не могу без него, хочу уйти, хочу сказать, что люблю его — хоть там в послесмертии, а потом будь, что будет.  
      Я смотрю в его глаза и ясное дело, что ничего не вижу в темноте, но голос — сколько боли в нём и отчаяния, и меня затопляет злость, именно злость.  
      — А сказать это в глаза, когда я обнимал тебя, целовал до безумия, шептал, шептал, шептал, было нельзя? А ответить хоть раз простым словом «и я тоже» нельзя? Лишь одно слово, и я бы остался. Я бы сделал всё, чтобы остаться, зная что нужен, что любим. Разве непонятно, что я тоже не железный, а живой, из плоти и крови?  
      Луна окончательно скрылась за облаками, и мы погрузились в почти полную тьму. Я всё также держал его за талию, подрагивая от осознания, что спалился как последний гриффиндорец. И что теперь? Он посмеётся и отправит меня в Мунго на лечение или разозлится?  
      Горячие губы мазнули по моей щеке, потом нашли рот и завладели моими губами, и я не смог отстраниться — слишком часто я вспоминал их вкус. Его рот приоткрылся и я завладел им полностью, воздуха не хватало и я оторвался от таких желанных губ. Пальцы уже сами шарили по такому странно-податливому телу, расстёгивая пуговицы. Мои губы вновь, как раньше, отправились в путешествие по его телу. Он похудел. Но всё так же умопомрачительно пах.  
      — Люблю тебя: эту шею, гладкую, эту нежную кожу, ты так пахнешь. Твои плечи и ключицы, люблю целовать…  
      Я всё шептал и шептал, целуя и лаская каждый кусочек его тела; шептал, как когда-то в другой жизни, когда ничто не могло заставить меня замолчать; как во снах, что преследовали меня даже в этой новой жизни; шептал, слыша стоны наслаждения от блондина, что поглаживал меня в ответ, уже раздевая; что раскрывался как раньше, позволяя доставить себе удовольствие. Я больше не владел собой, был ничем; я хотел стать туманом, чтобы обхватить, захватить своего любимого целиком, чтобы не выпускать ни на мгновение. Это странное пожирающее, всепоглощающее, на грани сумасшествия, чувство снова захватило меня.  
      Когда Драко перехватил инициативу, я даже и не понял, только в следующий миг я уже лежал на животе и понимал, что лишился такого желанного объекта для исследований. Протест замер на губах, перейдя в стон, когда блондин всем телом вжался мне в спину, целуя меня в шею, покусывая. А его руки: одна уже поглаживала мой давно возбуждённый член, а другая провела по промежности. Я дёрнулся, но почувствовав нечто вязкое у колечка ануса, расслабился от одной мысли, что он может оказаться во мне; я забыл и то, что по сути девственник, и то, что не подготовлен; мне уже было плевать. Желание принадлежать полностью затопило как когда-то всё в той же прежней жизни, и я прогнулся, но вот услышать тихое с придыханием куда-то мне в шею:  
      — Люблю тебя, люблю всего без остатка: с твоим непростым характером, с твоим взглядом задумчивым, когда ты здесь и не здесь одновременно; люблю твой порывистый характер, твой смех и улыбку; и совсем не против полюбить твоё новое тело…  
      Было новым, оно не принадлежало той прежней жизни. Драко шептал и шептал, такой знакомый голос говорил такие незнакомые слова, что я поплыл от одних слов; как же много он про меня знает — все мои непроизвольные движения и привычки, о которых я никогда и не задумывался. Я вернулся в реальность лишь когда он сделал толчок во мне, застыл и, тяжело дыша, замолк.  
      — Прости, ты такой узкий, может на этом сегодня и закончим?  
      А вот это было лишним, я хотел ощутить его всего и плевать на боль.  
      — Двигайся, прошу. Хочу, чтобы мы вновь стали едины, хочу ощутить тебя в себе. Двигайся.  
      Повторять не пришлось, и он медленно продолжил входить в меня. Я стиснул зубы и пытался расслабиться, пусть он меня хоть разорвёт, но я хочу этого. Он вошёл полностью, а я лишь ждал, пока боль хоть немного отступит, стараясь сосредоточиться на его поцелуях. Его пальцы ласкали мой опавший член и возбуждение медленно возвращалось. Драко тяжело дышал.  
      — Двигайся, — прошу я.  
      — Если я двинусь, то кончу. Ты такой узкий.  
      — Тогда кончи в меня, — я протянул руку и притянул его для поцелуя.  
      Он двинулся, боль перекрыла наслаждение, но мне было плевать. Он рядом, он со страстным вскриком «Гарри» кончил в меня, дрожа всем телом, а затем развернул меня и взял мой стоящий член в рот.  
      — Я будто попал в странную реальность, — прошептал я, но в следующий миг уже забыл обо всём, сожалея только, что тьма ночи не даёт мне насладиться зрелищем; но и ощущений, вкупе с моей фантазией, хватило. Я кончил, излившись любимому в рот, с его именем не губах.  
      Луна, будто издеваясь, выплыла из-за облаков, освещая мою распростёртую на полу Астрономической башни фигуру с разведёнными ногами, и Драко, сидящего между моих ног; тонкая струйка моей спермы стекает по его подбородку. Мы оба тяжело дышим. Он сглатывает, облизывается.  
      — Надеюсь, ты больше не исчезнешь? Ты ведь не позволишь мне умереть, а без тебя я не хочу жить, Гарри.  
      — Гарри умер и похоронен под мраморной глыбой, я Стивен — нищий магглорождённый.  
      — Мне плевать, кто ты сейчас и как ты выглядишь; мне было бы плевать даже если бы ты был магглом, русалом или кентавром, хотя это доставило бы некоторые проблемы, — и Драко улыбнулся.  
      Я не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.  
      — Я не могу без тебя, ты как сильнейшее любовное зелье, как афродизиак, как наваждение. Не будет тебя, не будет меня. Ты сам подсадил меня на зелье под названием Гарри, так что прими ответственность как истинный гриффиндорец. Я люблю тебя!  
      Я приподнялся, потянулся и поцеловал его, такого странно откровенного. Может это магия этой ночи или… а не всё ли равно. Я услышал самые желанные слова в своей жизни.  
      — Я не меньше одержим тобой, и если ты останешься со мной, то второй раз отпустить тебя я уже не смогу. Не отдам никому. Я люблю тебя, Драко!  
      Я снова целовал его, поглаживал, ласкал, я снова шептал…  
      — Я тоже тебя люблю, Гарри.


	2. Драко Малфой

      Тело рассекают кровавые линии, боль, и я теряю сознание. Прихожу в себя уже в Малфой-меноре. Осознание того, что он всё знает: знает, что я пытаюсь сделать, знает моё тёмное настоящее. Ненавидит? Как же ещё можно относиться к Пожирателю смерти.  
      Возвращаюсь в Хогвартс; всё тихо, что странно, но ты теперь не преследуешь меня повсеместно. Я не чувствую тебя постоянно за своей спиной — как призрака и к своему ужасу понимаю, что мне этого не хватает. Эта одержимость тобой, это странное чувство, которое — иначе как болезнь — не воспринимается.  
      Ты, наконец, подошёл, я жду обвинений, но вместо этого…  
      — Я тебя люблю, давно, прости, я не хотел, я дурак, я…  
      Его слова. Он всё говорит и говорит, а я стою, как громом поражённый. Кто из нас двоих сошёл с ума?  
      Ты вдруг опускаешься передо мной на колени — это странно неправильно, и я отмираю. Хватаю тебя, встряхиваю, крича:  
      — Поттер, ты сбрендил!  
      Он так близко, что ощущаешь его дыхание, а когда он тянется и целует — мои желания выходят из-под контроля; желание притянуть, обладать и не отпускать.  
  
      Я боюсь себя, я боюсь того, что должен сделать. «Должен», — как я ненавижу это слово. Я молчу, а ты не выпытываешь ничего, лишь смотришь с некой болью вслед мне.  
      А ночи… Эти редкие встречи, когда ты обнимаешь и целуешь, ты шепчешь, шепчешь, шепчешь. Все эти слова, предназначенные лишь мне, я плавлюсь от них и едва сдерживаю своё естество, что желает захватить и не отпускать. Доступный плод быстро приедается; не хочу, чтобы ты остыл ко мне, не хочу видеть отсутствие твоего интереса; я хочу чтобы ты жаждал. Но, как сложно сдержаться и не крикнуть: «Люблю!»  
  
      Я покидаю Хогвартс, покидаю тебя. Что теперь? Мы враги? Теперь уже окончательно. Не получится просто сказать: «Прости»; не получится всё бросить. Как жаль, что всё нельзя повернуть вспять, что нельзя начать жизнь сначала.  
  
      Мой дом — это страх, это преклонение и подчинение. Всё, чему меня учили, приходится забыть. Во что мы превратились? Это отвратительно. Я ловлю себя на мысли: что хочу чтобы ты пришёл, хочу чтобы ты убил его. Это жестокое желание, ведь я сам убить не смог, а сможешь ли ты? Я живу лишь во снах; снах, куда приходишь ты. Хочу снова услышать твой шепот, почувствовать твои поцелуи, вспоминая и желая лишь одного — чтобы ты выжил.  
  
      Я вижу тебя, никакие чары не скроют тебя от меня. Всё моё естество тянется к тебе. Но одно моё слово — и они убьют тебя. Я вру, играю страх (а может и нет), ведь я так боюсь, — что тебя убьют, что это будет здесь, в моём доме. Всё что угодно — пусть хоть смерть — только бы ты жил.  
  
      Пламя, оно вздымается, пожирая всё. Но мне почти всё равно, умирать не хочу; но главное, что ты жив. С ужасом смотрю, как ты возвращаешься ко мне, болван гриффиндорский — я же предал тебя, я же Пожиратель — но ты всё рано летишь и спасаешь. Мгновения, когда я могу коснуться тебя. Когда мы соприкасались последний раз? Давно, будто в другой жизни. Я не могу находиться рядом, не могу смотреть тебя в глаза: я трус, я предал тебя, я Пожиратель неспособный на действительно сильные поступки. Я не достоин тебя.  
  
      Новость о твоей смерти застала меня в лесу. Я застываю, стараясь отогнать дурные мысли. Это блеф, это ложь Тёмного Лорда. Ты же Мальчик-который-выжил, ты не можешь умереть.  
Всё как в тумане: авроры, люди вокруг. Мне что-то говорят, но я будто попал в густой туман, в болото. Я только и делаю, что ищу тебя, и мне уже плевать — на чьей я стороне. Отец находит меня. Он убил Лорда, значит, он тоже понимал, как всё плохо. Понимал и притворялся. Он обнимает меня; тут и мать, но я их не слышу.  
      Я всё ещё надеюсь, но надежда рассыпается в пыль, когда всё стихает. Твоё тело, такое маленькое, в руках полувеликана, но это ты. Будто заснул на мгновение. Вокруг тишина, внутри меня тишина и пустота. Мой мир рухнул, рассыпаясь; а ведь я ни разу не сказал, что люблю тебя.  
  
      Жизнь превратилась в один сплошной спектакль. Пафосные речи, радость и я играю привычную с самого детства роль. Моё сердце бьётся, я дышу, я двигаюсь, но чувствую себя куклой. Мы приводим дом в порядок; я собираюсь в Хогвартс; я встречаю товарищей по факультету; я всё так же общаюсь, учусь, но не живу. Всё стало таким пустым. Знания, чтобы стать сильным политиком; имя, чтобы быть достойным человеком; внешне идеальный и аристократичный. Движения, речь — я действую по привычке. А как я боюсь ночей. Этих снов, которые втягивают меня в свой тягучий мир, из которого не хочется выбираться. Всё чаще приходит мысль выпить сонное зелье, заснуть и не просыпаться.  
  
      Я взлетел. Было раннее утро, никого. Всё лучше, чем сны; мысль о невозвращении из их мира захватывала всё сильней. Я сопротивляюсь по привычке, а может потому, что он не понял бы этого. Он бы осудил.  
      Взлетаю: несколько кругов, простой оборот, но небо больше не зовёт так тягуче безмерно. Краски исчезли, желания тоже.  
      Я слышу смех, такой радостный, такой родной, его смех. Я, даже не осознав ещё до конца, уже лечу к парню на метле. А осознание — что это не он — выливает на меня ушат воды. Его нет, он мёртв, он умер во имя проклятой Британии и его народа. Во имя и тебя тоже, Драко.  
      Смотрю в глаза парня, что только что делал неимоверные виражи, и это на этой-то рухляди.  
      — Тебе жить надоело, безумец, летать на этой рухляди! — кричу ему.  
      Он молчит, смотрит на меня своими серо-голубыми глазами, на миг я вижу в его повороте головы, наклоне, взгляде что-то странно знакомое. Мерлин, я схожу с ума!  
      Я стараюсь покинуть этого парня как можно быстрее, чтобы новая безумная идея не возникла в моём воспалённом мозгу.  
  
      Я всё чаще ловлю себя на том, что наблюдаю за ним — Стивеном. Вот сейчас он держит вилку так же, как Поттер; а этот жест рукой, будто поправляет отсутствующие очки. Его волшебная палочка другая, но этот жест. Его дуэль с Люпином. Это движение палочкой и чуть кривоватая кривая, но заклинание получается идеальное. Его жесты, его движения, его взгляд, что временами прожигает меня насквозь.  
      Я схожу с ума. Я уже сошёл с ума, так как готов поверить в невозможное, как утопающий, который хватается за соломинку.  
  
      Рождество — мой любимый праздник, был. Этот вечер в мэноре, эти пафосные речи, и то, что о Гарри уже почти забыли. О нём почти не говорят, его не упоминают. О войне стараются забыть, и о нём забудут, как о части этой войны. Захотелось уйти вслед за ним. Как ему там без меня? Чувствует он хоть что-то?  
      Я пью, не замечая — что и сколько, стараясь уйти подальше от толпы выхожу, уже изрядно покачиваясь. Рождество — семейный праздник, его проводят с дорогими тебе людьми.  
      Безумная, пьяная идея поселяется в мозгу, и я приказываю домовику меня переправить к нему.  
Смотрю на его могилу — камень, камень, камень. Смотрю на всё это, и в душе лишь пустота. Опускаюсь на снег, который хоть немного скрывает этот ужас.  
      Мысли вернулись к Гарри, и сами собой перепрыгнули на Стивена, они разные. Так почему? Я не успеваю до конца осознать свой вопрос -что уж говорить о ответе на него, — как Стивен возникает передо мной. Такой странно-заботливый. Что этому парню до меня? Он что-то пытается до меня донести, куда-то тянет. Какое мне дело, что обо мне подумают, что кто-то напишет? Все мои страхи теперь кажутся мелкими, жалкими. Я всегда играл даже перед ним, ни разу не показал себя настоящего, потому что боялся.  
      — Я ведь так ни разу и не сказал ему, что люблю.  
      Почему я говорю это сейчас перед абсолютно незнакомым человеком? Почему?  
      Всю жизнь боялся, а теперь осмелел; теперь, когда потерял его.  
      — Я жалкий трус, ведь мог бы хоть раз; ан нет, мы Малфои, мы гордые, мы никогда не признаёмся в чувствах, мы лишь принимаем любовь. Любовь, разве мы её заслужили? И что? И всё. Замуровали в этот склеп и забыли.  
      Я уже мало соображаю, что говорю, впадаю в странное небытие, и я этому рад, так как здесь нет чувств, нет одиночества.  
  
      Я живу странной жизнью, жизнью тела, так как душа замёрзла там, на его могиле. Замёрзла на том камне, покрытом снегом. С каждым днём ловлю себя на мысли, что эта жизнь бессмысленна. К чему она? Понимаю, что моё состояние уже замечают окружающие. А если отец узнает? Куда он меня отправит? Лечиться? Не хочу.  
      Так может, пока ещё могу решать за себя — решить, наконец, всё и с концами.  
  
      Сегодня наблюдал за полётом Стивена. Как он летает! Наблюдал как ненормальный, смотрел и видел Гарри; уже хотел подняться, подлететь и поцеловать; хорошо, что во время очнулся. Это же другой парень, пусть похож, но это же не он. Я пугаю самого себя, уже с трудом сдерживаюсь.  
  
      Я сижу на парапете Астрономической башни. Ночь. Тихая, майская ночь, тонкий серп луны освещает округу.  
      Сижу на краю и смотрю вниз. Один прыжок и моей никчёмной жизни конец; как просто и как тяжело. Разозлится ли он на меня? Хотя, если я увижу его там, то пусть злится; страшнее, если я его и там не встречу.  
      Меня хватают резко, внезапно, и я с вскриком падаю на пол.  
      — С ума сошёл? Упадёшь! — крик взволнованный, резкий — опять Стивен. Это уже даже не смешно.  
      — Уйди. Я не могу без него: хочу уйти, хочу сказать, что люблю его, хоть там в послесмертии, а потом будь, что будет, — прошу, пока ещё могу сдержаться, так как безумное желание попробовать его губы и кожу на вкус то и дело мелькает в моей больной голове, а тьма почти спрятавшейся за облаками луны лишь распаляет желание.  
      Но слова — резкие, отчаянные — заставляют проснуться ту, что давно умерла в агонии, заставляют проснуться надежду:  
      — А сказать это в глаза, когда я обнимал тебя, целовал до безумия, шептал, шептал, шептал, было нельзя? А ответить хоть раз простым словом «и я тоже» нельзя? Лишь одно слово, и я бы остался. Я бы сделал всё, чтобы остаться, зная что нужен, что любим. Разве не понятно, что я тоже не железный, а живой из плоти и крови?  
      Я не могу поверить, мне нельзя верить, кричит разум! Но губы уже тянутся к… В темноте я мазнул по щеке, нашёл его губы и поцеловал.  
      Его пальцы уже бегут по моему телу, а я тяжело дышу после поцелуя, что не вызвал отторжения, а лишь распалил сильнее мои безумные идеи.  
      Его губы прикасались, казалось там же и так же, как когда-то; его пальцы блуждали по моему телу, раздевая; и тогда я услышал шепот с того света, шелест прошлого; теперь сомнений больше не было…  
      — Люблю тебя, эту шею, гладкую, эту нежную кожу, ты так пахнешь. Твои плечи и ключицы, люблю целовать…  
      Он всё шептал, и шептал, и шептал, а моё тело привычно плавилось: от его маленьких признаний, от его слов, погружаясь в давно забытую истому. Это он и плевать как, и плевать, что произошло. Он жив, он рядом, он всё ещё любит!  
      Но нет, теперь всё будет по-другому, всё будет так, как положено, так как должно было быть с самого начала, так как он заслуживает.  
      Я переворачиваю несопротивляющееся тело, подминаю его под себя, прижимаюсь к его спине, трусь о его промежность своим возбуждённым членом, целую его в шею, ласкаю его естество и провожу рукой по звёздочке ануса. Заклинание очищения и смазки — и массирую его вход, он такой податливый как масло в руках, прогибается и меня прорывает:  
      — Люблю тебя: люблю всего без остатка, с твоим непростым характером, с твоим взглядом задумчивым, когда ты здесь и не здесь одновременно; люблю твой порывистый характер; и совсем не против полюбить твоё новое тело…  
      Я шептал всё, что приходило в голову, растягивая его такого узкого, поглаживая его член, слушая его стоны, чувствуя всем телом — как он вздрагивает и дышит с придыханием. Такой податливый: он всё такой же, как и раньше.  
      Я уже на грани: хочу обладать им, хочу сделать своим; двигаюсь, пытаясь войти, но застываю на полпути, понимая, что ему больно; какой же он узкий. У меня уже круги плывут перед глазами, но не хочу причинять ему лишнюю боль.  
      — Прости, ты такой узкий, может на этом сегодня и закончим?  
      — Двигайся, прошу. Хочу, чтобы мы вновь стали едины, хочу ощутить тебя в себе. Двигайся.  
      Два раза повторять не пришлось, и я, уже мало что соображая, продолжил входить, остановился, понимая, что легкое движение — и я не выдержу — кончу как мальчишка.  
Понимаю, что причинил боль, ласкаю его нежно и требовательно; отклик не заставил себя ждать:  
      — Двигайся, — и это говорит он мне; Мордред, не смогу.  
      — Если я двинусь, то кончу. Ты такой узкий.  
      Но его ответ чуть не заставил меня кончить:  
      — Тогда кончи в меня, — он притягивает меня к себе и целует, и я сдаюсь желанию.  
      Я кончаю быстро, слишком быстро и наклоняюсь, чтобы доставить ему удовольствие. Он тоже кончил быстро мне в рот и я не отстраняюсь, проглатываю.  
      Луна, будто издеваясь, выплыла из-за облаков, освещая его: другая фигура, другие шрамы, другое лицо и глаза, но я вижу его — Гарри Поттера.  
      — Надеюсь, ты больше не исчезнешь? Ты ведь не позволишь мне умереть, а без тебя я не хочу жить, Гарри, — говорю я ему.  
      — Гарри умер и похоронен под мраморной глыбой, я Стивен — нищий магглорождённый.  
      — Мне плевать: кто ты сейчас и как ты выглядишь; мне было бы плевать даже если бы ты был магглом, русалом или кентавром, хотя это доставило бы некоторые проблемы, — (мда, с кентавром бы определённо были бы проблемы) проносится у меня мысль; и я сам не замечаю, как улыбаюсь — впервые за, Мордред знает, сколько времени искренняя улыбка расползается на моём лице. Он улыбнулся в ответ.  
      «А вот его улыбка, как и смех — прежние», — проноситься мысль.  
      — Я не могу без тебя, ты как сильнейшее любовное зелье, как афродизиак, как наваждение. Не будет тебя, не будет меня. Ты сам подсадил меня на зелье под названием Гарри, так что прими ответственность как истинный гриффиндорец. Я люблю тебя!  
      Это первые по-настоящему откровенные слова, по-настоящему мои мысли высказанные вот так, в открытую. Может это магия этой ночи или… а не всё ли равно. Но я больше не вернусь в прошлое, к прошлому себе. Он ведь здесь, в настоящем. Он целует меня, он отвечает страстно, открыто, от всей души тянется ко мне:  
      — Я не меньше одержим тобой, и если ты останешься со мной, то второй раз отпустить тебя я уже не смогу. Не отдам никому. Я люблю тебя, Драко!  
      Он снова целует меня, снова ласкает и шепчет, шепчет в ночи…  
      — Я тоже тебя люблю, Гарри, — шепчу я ему в ответ.

**Author's Note:**

> Моё постоянное место жительства, как автора фиков находится на https://ficbook.net/authors/1578958


End file.
